Poisoned Candy
by lynne0itachi
Summary: Freak is an orphaned girl by choice. Her main secret is that she is the resoan her parents died, but she never touched them, nope she wrote it. Freak has one problem though no matter how good she is a guy named L is after her.
1. Chapter 1

_ERGENT: I am not a creator or nor do I ever have worked under the creators of Death Note. I own no one but Freak and her friend Zu. Also anything in this story is not what should ever be expected to happen anytime soon in any Death Note side stories written by the author. _

_Poisoned Candy_

_Chapter 1: I See All Evil!_

As I walk down a street covered in sin I feel nauseated. I hear rap in allies, I see blood and murder. I feel the piss covered ground squish under my feet. Most would ask why walk in a place like this one. Well my next victim lives down this way. My choices are simple kill or turn a blind eye on everything I believe in like everyone else.

My life turned into this nightmare the night I killed my father and mother. I guess to understand you have to be told. There is only one way to tell this story though and it's not pretty. But I regret nothing of what I do. I am not like other bad guys though either I kill my victims with my way of writing. That book started my life and ended my hell.

It all started on the night that I ran from home again. I was born to a woman who would rather be injected then care for anyone. She would sit there in a daze, not responding to anything, or she was violent. My father used to protect me from her. He told me all the time he loved me, but that love was unnatural. I didn't understand until I was ten years old.

At ten my mother bought her self some "numbing syrup" as she called it, I call it something different. Not my father though every year he would save some money for me and him to go celebrate on.

"This is for both of our birth day's sweetie." He'd say to me.

This was not my year though. Dad got use to a motel with chipped paint and woman in to short of clothing standing in front. He told me to follow him and be very quiet. We reached a room numbered "108." It smelled of booze and cigars, neither of witch my father has ever done.

He told me that night, Daddy has been holding off his birthdays for awhile because mommy couldn't celebrate with him anymore. That night I knew what pain and betrayal was.

I told my mother everything but she only knew one thing and that was her injections. After that for 6 more years my father has found out mom blamed me and he 'celebrated' more and more. Mom would come in the day after and call me names and hit me for a while.

One night I ran again. I heard my father's heavy foot steps and knew he was sick of mom and needed to 'celebrate' again. I jumped out my window and just ran, never wanting to come back.

As I walked down streets with so much human fesses caking them, I thought I saw a person in an abandoned ally. Then I felt pulled towards this dark ally to just stand there thinking, '_Should I do this?_'

I was sick of running so I did what any irrational person would do go in there with there head up high like an idiot. As I marched down the ally my strength slowly turned into fear.

When I reached a corner I saw a book. I would normally walk away. But this black covered book caught my interest. It had no words on it and when I opened it, it had nothing in it.

"Well that was a waste of time Freak. What next get scared over a stupid pencil blowing in the wind?" I said to myself to gain more courage and to laugh over my stupidity.

"Yes, how amazing it is that humans get so scared over little old nothings." A male voice said behind me. My heart fastened and I froze. I felt I knew what will happen.

I closed my eye and counted to three, because that's how long it took daddy. When I counted to three five more times and opened my eyes slowly. In my face was a man with blonde cropped hair and blue eyes that were beady. He had a big smile that covered most of his face with sharp shark like teeth. He was floating with the help of some purple wings. He wore a green shirt and black pants and he was staring at me in interest.

I jumped back with a yelp and his grin widened. He pointed at the book and when I tried to give it back said, "That is my book. But I see no reason why you shouldn't have it. I only ask one thing write what you most desire right now in it."

"Here?"

"Yes here." He said leaning back in the air to make it look like he was chilling on a couch.

"What's your name, I am sure I didn't catch it." I felt like I was making a friend because he was the first person not to look at me as if they could read every secret I had written under my skin.

He gave me a rough laugh and pointed to the book before talking to me. "I said; write what you most desire right now. You give me the right answer I give you my name."

I wrote in the book two sentences and close the book and glared at this mysterious man, "There I did it I wrote what I most wanted. Do you wish to see?" I held the book out in front of my as an offering to him.

He smiled and waved the book off as if it was unimportant. "You passed just wait a while and all will happen shortly."

I saw cop cars zoom past me and ran after them. I had a feeling I knew where they were going, and oh boy was I right. I was stopped by a male officer. "That's my house there." I yelled at him.

He gave me a look and grabbed me to drag my forward. In the privacy of two feet away he stated that my mother has overdosed but not before she rammed a knife into my fathers back. At the new I was both happy and sad, but tears of joy fell first. Good thing cops can't tell the difference.

Later that night I saw the man with wings again. He was looking at me funnily. "What is something on my face?" I asked.

He shocked his head and pointed at me. "You lost my book." He was right I did drop it but can't remember when.

A knock at the door shushed us both. It was a young man who was bent over with my book held out in front of him with as if I was infected. His black hair fell a little in his eyes and he had no shoes on. He also looked bored or really tired. He was also staring past me at the spot I last left my floating friend. Who has mysteriously disappeared?

"I believe this is yours." The young man said.

I took the book back slowly, "Yes but how did it fall into your hands?" I asked because for one he didn't look like a cop or anyone who knew me.

"Oh I am a private detective." He told me.

"Detective but we know what happened." I said confused.

He stared at me for a long minute that I felt self cautious in flannel PJ pants and a tight tank top. I hugged my chest waiting for him to talk. "Yes it was solved, until they found a girls diary, and the only thing written in it is that she wished her father and mother die and go to burning pits."

"I have my reasons if that's what you want to know. I have my reasons for being glad they don't live anymore."

"Yes but I found an interest in this case and sense I am in Japan for a while I might as well find out those reasons. I will talk to you later_"

"Freak, my mother thought I looked funny at birth." I stated bitterly before closing the door on his face.

"Well now that I know your name as well mine is Zu." My floating friend hovered over me and I felt beaten by the days work.

"Your book is from burning fires of sin, isn't it?" I said tiredly to him.

"Go to bed now you look like you took a truck to the face."

"That bad?"

_Reveiw! Reveiw please! Remeber i dont work for Death Note so my story isnt as good as the makers! _


	2. Chapter 2: The Kill

_ERGENT: I am not a creator or nor do I ever have worked under the creators of Death Note. I own no one but Freak and her friend Zu. Also anything in this story is not what should ever be expected to happen anytime soon in any Death Note side stories written by the author. _

_Chapter 2: The Kill_

I get the chance to exit my thoughts as I approach a building with chipped paint and cardboard covering broken windows. As I look at a piece of paper that I wrote the address on I feel my stomach drop. I always feel like I am walking in a hotel that will swallow me up and send me to my father. I look back up to the building and notice that no lights are on or sound coming from it. It's as if life seceded to exist in there.

My tongue got dry because I knew in a place like this one lights meant nothing. A rule to survival in a place like this is to be like the dead and make no noise. As I crawl up the darkest side up the steps I listen for any form of life moving behind me. I creped through the rusted door as best I could without making those annoying noise rusty things make. I walked to the side stairs instead of going to the elevator.

When I reached the top floor there was no stair way door. It was ripped off its hinges. I appreciated the fact but it also scared me to death. I walked down the hall till I reached my designated door. I stood there a while staring at the flat wood.

"Zu are you there?" I stood a few minutes but then crossed my arms and tapped my left foot. "Where are you Zu? Why are you always late?"

I heard the door in front of me unclick. I threw my hood up and put on a frog mask for precaution. Most people are shocked when they see a frog masked person at their door step if it's not even close to Halloween yet. Zu stuck his head out and gave me his creepiest grin ever. "Missed my little girl?" He asked while making a big presentation of inviting me in.

"Missed you…hmmm. No, not in the least." He made a show of being hurt as I walked past him.

When in he showed me to our hiding place. It was a closet that faced the dining area. It was small and had only a coat in it. On the floor was the biggest roach I have ever seen and it crawled out towards my shoe. I stomped on it and only got its back half. I ran the best it could away before Zu picked it up and ate it.

I sat and Zu sat next to me. I pulled out a pencil and the book and wrote. I thought about everything this man did and wrote his perfect punishment. When I got done I closed it and felt tears slip. I don't cry because I am killing someone I cry for his victims who have to deal with the memories of his actions.

"Mike Anderson you moved to the wrong part of Japan." I spat at the book.

As if on cue a scruffy fat man stubble into the dining area. He sat there and chugged his beer. As he dozed off a clash came from the kitchen and his head snapped up to attention. "Who's there-hiccup- I'll kick your ass." He said while standing up from his chair.

A man walks out in to stand in front of the fat man. This new man wore a ninja mask with white shirt and jeans. This masked person pulled out a curved knife and slashed the fat man across the admen. Mike fell and started begging for his life while crawling back. He should have begged me for he was begging my creation.

The ninja walked after him and kicked the fat man over. He kneeled down and slashed out with the curved blade to cut off Mike's penis. Mike cried out in pain and begged harder. The ninja stood and flung a paper at Mike. Mike being my puppet and acting my play out to his death read. Nikes eyes grew and he flipped out.

"No! Please don't do this to me. It's not right." The ninja kneeled down once again and put the blade to Mike's throat. Mike looked at the paper again. "You know what I did. Your note said, 'To my son and daughter. You disserved better and I will pay my dept in blood."

The ninja sliced Mike's throat and finished the job by disassembling the body. Zu liked it gory and my mind gives him a show. When my ninja's done the room is covered in blood and parts.

I turned over and barf up all that I had left. I sat there a dry heaved for a while. "Freak, I am sorry but I am a monster and a monster wants all it can get." Zu told me for probably the billionth time in the two years he has raised me.

I start crying, "Zu your no monster… you're my dad." I lift my face to look at him. "What monster would save me and even tell me how to survive for all these years? Zu you're my only friend to."

Before Zu could reply the door opens and me and him jump back to the wall. We push so far back it feels like we are about to push our way through. L walks in and takes in his surroundings. He is holding cream filled pastry between two fingers and is unaffected by my scene of gore.

"Freak has out did herself with this one." He addresses a person I can't see.

"I don't think it is her, sir." This unidentified person doesn't sound happy fallowing orders from L. "She is only an eighteen year old girl, how could she do this?"

L turns to face this mysterious man. "I have done my research every person killed has been suspects in children murder, rapes, and abuse. But due to lack of proof have been seen as innocent."

"Yes L-san but serial killers, especially teenage serial killers, kill frequently. These murders are spaced out by weeks or months at a time. This killer shows very unusual patterns."

"Yes that is true, but I believe to kill a type of people you must study the people." L picks up my note to Mike. He glances over it and then crinkles it up and throws it to the side. He bites into his pastry and walks out. "We must find her to learn her reasons."

I felt unsure of myself for a minute but the look on Zu's face held no bonds, L was closing the distance between him and me. He looked down at me, "Freak I think it's time you start showing up in public more and find out who that other man was. Maybe he can help get your name clean."

I know Zu wanted what was best for me but I felt no need to get my record clean because all the names in my book would prove me guilty. But I just nodded to keep thing a little mellower around here.

I sighed and looked up at Zu again, "time to get work then and go back to school." We both frowned because now we had less time to look up information at the library. "Who's up for Osaka high?" I said trying to loosen up the mood.

"Good just where are we going to get a guardian's name?" Zu pointed out.

"Easy I am eighteen I can live alone."


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship

_ERGENT: I am not a creator or nor do I ever have worked under the creators of Death Note. I own no one but Freak and her friend Zu. Also anything in this story is not what should ever be expected to happen anytime soon in any Death Note side stories written by the author. _

_Chapter 3: Friendship Begins With an Argument_

My first day at my new school and already I hate it. We sit in hot rooms in short skirts and slippers with white button down shirts. Every hour I have to ask to leave to make sure I haven't sweated too badly that you could see threw my shirt. I frown at the mirror because the girl in it is used. She is medium height with long thick layered hair. Her lips are pink and shinny. Her face is pale and chalky. Her eyes are brown but hold more wisdom then half these lucky children in this building. The door swings open to the bathroom which cues for my exit.

Back in class every guy I walk by tries to look up my skirt by dropping their pencil in my way. I punched half of them in the face some I walked on their hands. I keep thinking I should sigh up for an all girl school or something. The teachers all check out the girls or just face the boards all the time.

The only kid that seems respectful is a boy I sit by. He is tall and lanky, with a layer of muscle under his shirt. He has long blonde hair and it falls in his eyes. At lunch I walk up to him because he's all alone.

"Umm, d-do you mind if I sit by you." He looks up and so do others. Girls glare at me with hatred and jealousy, guys look at him with looks of envy and me with disgust.

As he looks at me his eyes stay on my face, which is another reason I want to know him. "Sure, why not." He motions to the front of his desk and I pull up a chair.

"Hi my name is Freak. What's yours?" I ask to make conversation.

"Rin." He looks up at me as if I am annoying him just by being hospitable. "What kind of name is Freak any ways? Is it some kind of sluttish nickname? Because I am sick of the sluts in this school hitting on me."

I sit there with my eyes wide letting the anger flip around in my stomach. Tears burn my eyes while he tries to stare me down. "No." I mumble

"What I didn't catch that." He moves in holding out his ear to say speak up."

I glare up at him, "I said no you conceited bastard. I am not hitting on you, I am not lying about my name and I am not a slut you pathetic runt." I say in a controlled pushed through my teeth voice. "I was being nice and trying to make conversation with someone normal. Someone who didn't hate me because every guy in here has tried once to look up my skirt. And every girl has tried to size me up. But this school is full of bastards who think they are all that I guess."

"Now honey you just haven't met the right people," A tall built guy puts his arm around my shoulders. He breath when he talks holds the linger of tobacco. His hand falls on my tit and squeezes. I feel bile rise in my throat and I push away.

I hold a hand out as I start to heave with nothing coming out but air. With money, I have none and rarely get enough food to stay a size four in pants. This new guy takes this as an insult but as I try to breath I find no air so I try to push out my words.

"T-t-t-tobac-to" I dropped down on the ground and curled up into a ball. Rin runs forward and so does a teacher. They probably think sensitive asthma. But no it's different it's all mental.

When I wake up I am in a room on a bed. Everything is white and it smells of dirty sex and medication.

"You ok." I look over to see whose voice this is. It's Rin's and he's looking at me with interest. "What happened?" He gestures to the door.

I am guessing he means in the class. "Tobacco bugs me, so does booze and other scents and sights." I look down feeling ashamed.

"Ok?" He says slowly. "You owe me you know that?"

"What?" I look up confused and feeling even worse than before due to the fact it smelled horrid in this room.

"I had to carry you here and sit with you as the nurse left. You kept saying 'Dad I promise things will get better just give me time.' What's that about?"

I knew what he was talking about it was from a time my dad was my hero and I wanted to make his life better. "It's probably from a nightmare or something."

"You have a note also." He hands me the paper on the outside it says L. My head snaps to him. "I didn't read it ok I just held on to it."

I open it and read;

Freak it is good to know you have finally gone to school. I plan to join you for some chats in a while.

L

Even if he read it, it said nothing important. I held it a little longer and thought about my choices. One, leave and never look back. Two stick around and probably get arrested. Three get out of school and resign up with a different name. I like the latter option.

"Freak I am sorry about earlier but still who has that name?"

"Me." I am still focused on my note and feel it getting heavier. I frown. "One more enemy and still only have one friend." I mumble.

"Make that two because I finally find someone who's normal around here." He smiled at me and I can't help but wonder if I can trust this person. I will have to check up with Zu on this.

"Yeah two friends now." I smile back and


	4. Chapter 4: What Am I?

_ERGENT: I am not a creator or nor do I ever have worked under the creators of Death Note. I own no one but Freak and her friend Zu. Also anything in this story is not what should ever be expected to happen anytime soon in any Death Note side stories written by the author. _

_Chapter 4: What Am I?_

"Zu, I don't know it seems weird to be mean then nice." I confront Zu about my day, as I research our new child abuser.  
"Well past that I don't like how your father still affects you." Zu says father with disgust. "Now what have we got on Johnson."

"Sandy is a 5 foot 4 inches with brown hair and hazel eyes. She moved to Japan to buy cheaper drugs. She had two children die on her but yet her last five still haven't been put in an orphanage. Sue, Mandy, Jack, Peanut, and Drew all go over to grandma's to get food sometimes but granny doesn't let them over until the first of each month. Sandy spends all her money on crack and weed. She has her kids steal food for her and they are forced to get their own food after their mother is happy with what she has. Sandy also lives in the same building as Mike. Every now and then her children are hospitalized with burns, cuts, internal bleeding, and forced injections."

"We have ourselves another abusive mother."

I pull out an envelope and write in marker Sandy Johnson on the tab. Put my stack of papers in the envelope and put it in a filing cabinet labeled Moms/ Abuse. I turn to face Zu. "So much to do but it can wait we must save her last five children now Zu." I close my eyes and rub my temple to easy a migraine.

"Yes, we will save them but tomorrow right after school. I will be there and we will leave immediately. You need rest though."

I wave him off, "I am fine, don't worry about me."

He looked at me with concern written all over his face. "Freak I refuse to let this happen tonight."

"Zu, we only work at night. It's a survival skill you taught me." I rubbed harder due to irritation.

"Freak rest it's been a long day."  
Seeing how I couldn't make Zu budge I just gave up. I threw my hands up and walked towards my room in our small one bedroom apartment. "But don't think this is over, because it's not in the least."

"Tomorrow after school, we'll wait at the dinner down the block for there. The one before the streets turn bad."

The next day in school I see people stare at me in the face with hate and at my body with earning. I walk with my head high though because I know I am one of few here who are saving people. While everyone around me is chasing after the perfect mate or materials out there I am saving people's lives.

As I walk into the class I run into someone. As I pull back I get a rush of tobacco, fresh this time. Strong hands grab me by the shoulders. I am thrown into a wall and all air in my lungs is pushed out.

"Look what we have here. You disrespected me, but that can easily be forgiven. I mean with a mouth like yours you could work wonders. Or are we an old fashioned person and like it put places mot meant to be touched till marriage."

I feel sick but more by his words then anything at all. "Please forgive my rudeness yesterday, but tobacco makes me nauseated. Also the only thing I will do to respect you is if you earn it, I mean my respect. Also you put anything near me I will cut it off."

His face distorted and he raises his hand, but I didn't shudder or say sorry. His fist was stopped by Rin. "What are you doing, partner?" Rin asked with venom in his voice.

"Get out of my way this slut disserves what I will give her." He stops and stares at Rin and a grin slivers its way across his face like a snake. "I see you want her. Finally our man finds a girl to turn his homo ass straight."

Rin spun this jerk around, knocking me to the ground, and socking him in the face. Rin shook his hand and spat on my and his harasser's crippled body. I sat there leaning on the wall for support, looking around at people just staring at use. I heard mumbles go around the crowd that it was a fight for their property.

Does this mean that they think I now _belong _to Rin? I looked up at him for confirmation. He shrugged and helped me up. The rest of the day I was surrounded by girls whispering about me loudly. Most whispers envious, some planning to get me alone to beat, others just over doing the fight for my 'affection'. I heard stupid things like, Rin pulled a knife on my harasser, or that Rin had already marked me and I was trying to sleep around behind his back, others like I was a whore and both men wanted to own me. This school was killing me.

At lunch Rin dragged me out side under a cherry blossom tree. "So I suppose you have heard it all by now." His face was sagging with frustration.

"Yes." I said meekly. I started crying. All the names I was called to day beat six year of my mom.

Slut, prostitute, property, dead meat, home wrecker, booty call, bitch, side watcher, weak, stupid, and some really vulgar things.

"Hey now, don't do that. Never give these people the satisfaction of hurting you." He pulled me to him and I didn't fight.

"I know how to survive in the streets; I think I can handle a school. I am just tired and after this I have to go to work."

"You have a job?" He looks at me confused, "Does the school know."

I wanted to yell hell no they don't know I kill people. "It's more under the table work like cleaning old relative's houses."

"Is it that?" He looked amused by this.

I wanted to trust him but I couldn't, "Yes that is it."

The rest of the day was the same but now the guys have joined. Some just was wondering how cheap I am. Some guys tried to fight Rin for ownership. One day this school will kill me, and it's only my second day here.

After school I ran out ignoring the teacher's orders to come back and bow for him. I don't know why he's the worse teacher ever. I ran till I got to the gates. Zu was floating in the air looking at birds. He turned to me and smiled, "Well look who's ready. Let's go?"

I was panting from the run and had to catch my breath. I put my hands on my knees and started inhaling and exhaling. I saw Rin run towards me and felt annoyed. Zu looked amused.

"Freak, where are you going? Can we talk some more?" Rin asked sounding desperate.

"Sorry but I have urgent work to attended to." Zu gave me a look and started inspecting Rin.

"Cleaning houses is urgent?" He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I am sorry but I was sick and had to take a few weeks off this money would really help me."

"Oh!"

"You know with the economy and all."

He pushed back his blonde hair and looked around shyly. He pulled out a paper. "Well here this has my phone number and address on it if you ever have time to just talk or anything."

"Thank you Rin and it will be an honor to spend time with you outside of school once I have business taken care of."

"I never noticed but you really … uptight about cleaning." He looked at me with quizzing eyes.

I wanted to hit myself for being so uptight about this. "I am very serious about money, whatever income I can get is useful." I have to be careful for I may lose a friend because I am a serial killer with cool more clean methods.


	5. Chapter 5

_Urgent: I do not work for death note4 so I own only the main character Freak and Zu!_

_Chapter 5: My Cannibal _

I want to run to the apartment but know I must stay calm and walk the stair quietly. I must crawl in the apartment quieter and quicker. I need to get out a pencil and start writing. I feel today being my dad for greatness; I am saving five lives from one destructive woman who should have died after the first child.

I don't even want to use my ninja today so I throw in a new guy one of whom has earn the right to kill this disgusting woman. I glare at the door she will walk through she will be my puppet for a show worth watching a hundred times.

I watch my puppet walk up to a table and flop down on a wooden table. She pulls out her needle. She injects herself once without even hesitating to clean the thing. She is too addicted to care anymore.

I smile when I see a shadow rise from a corner. It walks to her with reached out hands. A man with a sinister look in his eyes with twitching fingers and hunger wrote on his face grade her. She is too fucked up to care. The thing I have summoned rips her shirt open and licks her flesh underneath.

She being oblivious to her own death gives a moan to encourage him. He doesn't need it; he is fallowing my story word for word like they all do. Unlike the rest he adds his own sick twist to show me a true crime scene.

He goes one licking her flesh while he rips more clothing off of her. When he is done tasting his drugged victim he gets up and grabs a knife. She looks at it curiously. "That'll cost more you know." She say to prove she is a whore.

She winks and the man gets another hungry look on his face that she mistakes as lust. She lays out on the dirty roach infested floor with her legs open. He leans over he and shakes his head with a smile on his sick face.

He raises the knife and slashes her across the throat. She drops gargling on her own blood. She holds it and tries to turn around to run but gets dizzy instantly. The killer stops her with a wiggle of his index finger. Her slices a piece of flesh off her leg and eats it off the knife. She gets wide eyed and looks sick. HE grabs her by the hair and drags her to the fully exposed kitchen. He puts a pan on the stove and cooks more pieces of flesh as he cuts chunks off her.

He gets inpatient and stabs her and tares open her chest. After snapping and tarring he pulls out some muscle in a hand covered in blood. I couldn't see clearly what he had in that hand but I didn't care. When she died it cued the stove he stood over to blow up and cook his flesh instantly.

The door bangs open as I was checking out my work. L rushes in and sees me over a burnt cannibal with a murdered whore not to far away. He gives me a smile and walks to me. "Looks like you caught me. So what now?"

"I am alone so I have a different plan then most."

"L..." I started.

**Crack!**

What? Crack, what broke? I fell after the noise, looking at a hunched L in blue jeans and a white tee. My vision tiled and blurred. L was smiling and bending more to …check me?

_Sorry this one was short._

_Freak: YEAH! What about me I passed out you cunt._

_Me: O/.\O Is that anyway to talk to your creator._

_Freak: I will kill you!_

_Zu: What is your reason?_

_Freak: Shut up! Where were you for all of this? *gestures to story*_

_Zu: Umm… I was at the dinner down the block._

_Freak: SHIT!_


End file.
